Réflexions Débiles
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: On a tous nos petites réflexions sur nos sujets favoris. Mais les épiphanies d'une jeune femme plongée dans une marmite de TOS sont noires et pleines de conneries.
1. Chapter 1

**Préambule**

Bonjour, les petits amis symphoniens ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? C'est moi, Ambroise Sorel, celui qui servait de puching-ball à Plectrude dans EECTV ! La pauvre est depuis en congés maladie, il faut dire que Marina lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je suis tout le temps avec Marina et donc, de ce fait, j'assiste à toutes ses petites épiphanies concernant TOS et j'ai décidé que les partager avec vous parce que, ça vaut franchement le détour. Marina suggère que l'on appelle ce recueil « Réflexions débiles », vu que selon elle, elle a un humour qui sent la déjection anale canine, pour rester poli. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, c'est du n'importe quoi, du grand délire et comme le ridicule ne tue pas, quitte à avoir la honte, autant rire entre amis, c'est plus convivial.

Bien sûr, comme à l'accoutumée, Marina se défend d'être la propriétaire de Tales of Symphonia, je crois que tout le monde en pousse un soupir de soulagement et remercie Martel chaque jour pour cela. Marina ne gagne pas un centimes avec ses écrits parce que on ne peut pas monétiser des reviews ( et l'argent, bah elle s'en fiche un peu en fait, elle veut juste être heureuse. ). Toutes les réflexions débiles sont véridiques !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, bon fou rire ( si jamais il y en a un ) et sachez que toute review insultante sera utilisée pour fouetter Kratos Aurion ( parce qu'on sait tous qu'il aime ça. )

Merci de votre attention !

Ambroise Sorel, Original Character et pygmallion.

Marina Ka-Fai, auteur de fanfiction.


	2. Round 1

**Réflexions débiles**

**Round 1**

- Les parents de Kratos, pour avoir appelé leur fils comme ça, étaient-ils fans de God of War ?

- Les personnes allergiques aux chats auront-elles une réaction allergique en présence d'un Minouz ?

- Vu son prénom, Yuan est chinois non ?

- Tabatha, c'est un hommage à Yuzuki de Chobits ? Après tout, comme Yuzuki, elle a été créée pour remplacer la sœur aînée, morte prématurément, d'un adolescent qui a du mal avec son deuil et qui échoue dans sa mission.

- Les Minouz sont-ils les résultats d'ébats zoophiles lors de soirées solitaires et alcoolisées entre un chat et son propriétaire ?

- Est-ce que Martel vénérait les Anciens Dieux de Game of Thrones ? Parce que mourir pour un arbre, même s'il est sacré, c'est un peu hardcore...

- Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fumé les parents de Kratos pour qu'ils l'appellent Kratos ? Le pauvre a dû morfler quand il allait à l'école !

- Est-ce que Mylène Wilder chante du Mylène Farmer ?

- Pourquoi Mithos n'a pas utilisé une fiole vitale pour ramener Martel à la vie ?

- Colette et Emil avaient des parents littéraires pour avoir des prénoms d'écrivain et de livre ?

- Mithos, quand tu bégayes, ça donne le prénom d'un pokémon de la toute première génération !

- Je vais faire un procès à Disney, la chanson de Sébastien dans La Petite Sirène a fait croire à Botta que la vie était plus belle sous l'océan ! Alors que, pour citer Links the sun, _« elle n'est pas plus belle, elle est juste plus courte. » _.

- Est-ce que c'est Sébastien, le majordome de Zélos, qui a donné son nom à la marque d'électroménager ?

- Est-ce que Yuan, Kratos et Mithos ont écrit la Bible de la religion de Martel ?

- La clé de Nébilim vibre quand elle est proche d'une arme maudite non ? Une clé qui vibre, ça s'appelle un vibromasseur, moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien !

- De ce fait, la clé de Nébilim ouvre-t-elle les ceintures de chasteté ?

- Si on se fait faire tatouer quelque chose en rapport avec Tales of Symphonia, peut-on alors dire qu'on a littéralement Tales of Symphonia dans la peau ?

- Comment les personnages de TOS font-ils pour rater un sandwich ?

- Je suis cannibale. Renégavore pour être plus précise. Bah oui, j'ai mangé un Yuan en pâte d'amande...

- Il n'y a pas de toilettes dans TOS. Est-ce que cela veut dire que les gens de Sylvarant et de Tésséha'lla ne sont jamais caca ?

- Est-ce fait exprès par Namco que le nom du fils de Kratos commence par un L? Parce que la lettre L suit la lettre K dans l'alphabet, un peu comme si le L était l'enfant du K.

- Kratos dit n'avoir eu qu'un amour : Anna. Cela veut-il dire qu'il est resté puceau pendant plus de quatre mille ans ?

- Entre nous, Killia, ce n'est pas une demi-elfe, hein ? Parce que tous les demi-elfes que l'on croise ont une apparence « humaine », si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Ils ont une apparence humaine avec des attributs elfiques plus ou moins prononcés. Mais Killia, elle n'a l'air ni elfique ni humaine... Ou peut-être qu'elle a été croisée avec un elfe de maison d'Harry Potter. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

- Est-ce que l'on peut dire de Kate qu'elle est une version symphonienne de Lucrèce Borgia ? Parce que être la fille d'un pape prêt à tuer des gens pour réussir, ça me rappelle vachement Alexandre VI.

- T'imagines si Magnus avait été petit ? Ca aurait fait tâche avec la signification de son prénom !

- Non mais, Killia, en plus, elle doit être un peu conne non ? Parce que dire de Pronyma que c'est un _« Lord» _alors qu'elle a des seins à la Lara Croft...

- Comment Kratos a-t-il fait pour avoir un gosse aussi adorable que Lloyd ?

- Mais qui a conçu le château de Vinheim ? Tu t'y perds là-dedans ! Tu montes, tu descends, t'as plein de salles identiques, t'as des salles qui servent à garder un coffre même pas fermé à clé... Non mais tu imagines si tu te perds là-dedans alors que tu as la diarrhée ?

- Dans le prénom de Kratos, il y a TOS. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas !

- Mettre des chemises à carreau style bûcheron américain, ça fait de moi une Préséa moderne ?

- Quand t'y penses, Emil est un pionnier dans l'univers des Tales of. C'est le premier héros des Tales of ( à ma connaissance ) à souffrir de schizophrénie !

- Ca doit faire un drôle de contraste, un Yuan rougissant, avec sa chevelure turquoise !

- Vu son physique proche et son côté épique plein de testostérone, est-ce qu'on peut dire de Khal Drogo qu'il est l'ancêtre de Botta ?

- Moi : Et la botanique... Ma mère : Il fait ce qu'il veut, Botta. Moi : Hein ? Ma mère : Tu as dit que Botta nique, je te réponds que Botta fait ce qu'il veut.

- Est-ce que Gilliam de Fire Emblem est un copier-coller de Botta ?

- Yuan et Martel étaient prédestinés à être ensemble ! Yggdrasill, qui est le nom de famille de Martel, est l'arbre monde dans la mythologique nordique. En chinois, si tu prononces le mot yuan avec le troisième ton ( qui descend puis qui monte ), cela veut dire jardin. Yuan est donc le jardin qui a accueilli l'arbre qu'était Martel ! Un jardin sans arbre, c'est triste. Un arbre sans endroit où résider, c'est encore plus triste. Et ça explique pourquoi Martel a des feuilles dans les cheveux. CQFD.

- Vu que l'on est amené à tuer des chenilles, des guêpes et des sauterelles, peut-on dire que les héros de TOS sont des insecticides ?

- J'embêtais Kratos à propos de son prénom ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, les parents ayant le plus fumé lors de la naissance de leur enfant, ce sont les parents de Régal.

- Régal, le goût ! Quelle idée que d'appeler son fils Régal, quand ça peut donner naissance à des parodies merdiques comme celles de la pub Legal le goût !

- Un humain et un humain, ça fait un demi-elfe et un demi-elfe, ça fait un demi-elfe. Un elfe et un elfe, ça fait un elfe. Un elfe et un humain, ça fait un demi-elfe. Mais un demi-elfe et un elfe, ça fait un trois quarts d'elfe ?

- Et un demi-elfe et un humain, ça fait un quart d'elfe ?

- Et Lloyd ? Son père était un ange quand il l'a conçu avec son épouse, humaine. Ca fait donc de Lloyd le premier métis angélique au monde ?

- C'est un comble que de porter le nom d'une banque et que d'être nul en maths, n'est-ce pas Lloyd ?

- Si jamais je me rends au Cruxis un jour, il vaut mieux que je ne porte pas mon pull où il y a marqué en gras « Renégat ».

- Moi : Est-ce Marta met du Narta ? Mon frère : Ta gueule. * Avec le sourire *

- Botta n'est pas mort noyé. Il s'est retiré de la scène renégate pour fonder la ville sous-marine de Bikini Bottom afin d'y tourner Bob l'éponge.

- C'est Botta qui a inventé Chuck Norris et non l'inverse.

- Est-ce que Yuan aussi a des problèmes de pointes fourchues ?

- Kranna. Un couple prétentieux ? ( Celui qui comprend cette blague a toute mon admiration )

- Tu prends Yuan, tu lui mets une robe noire, des bottes hautes noires, tu luis fais deux couettes et ça fait un cosplay d'Hatsune Miku !

- Peut-on faire un Nyan Cat à partir d'un Minouz ?

- Tu peux combattre des tortues dans TOS. Manquerait plus qu'elles soient de Mizuho, ça ferait des tortues ninjas.

- Le Wonder Chef porte bien son nom. To wonder, en anglais, ça veut dire se demander. C'est clair qu'on se demande tous comment il fait pour se cacher dans des endroits si improbables et pourquoi.

- Est-ce que Tabatha est une version pacifique de C18 de Dragon Ball Z ?

_XXXXXX_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, j'espère vous avoir fait rire ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, d'autres réflexions arriveront peut-être, sait-on jamais, les épiphanies mentales arrivent sans crier gare._


	3. Round 2

**Réflexions débiles**

**Round 2**

- Marble, Chocolat, Cacao. Cherchez l'intrus, elle est où la logique là-dedans !

- Le grand-père et le père de Chocolat devaient s'appeler Banania et Benco vu le prénom de la jeune fille ( pour ne pas dire pisseuse ).

- Vu le nombre de fois où on doit sauver Colette, elle tient le bon bout pour devenir la prochaine Princesse Peach dans les jeux Mario.

- Lloyd a sauvé Préséa et Colette de leurs cristaux grâce à un sert-clé de récup', bricolé par ses petites mimines. En fait, Lloyd devrait avoir pour thème musical la chanson de Bob le bricoleur. « Le bricoleur ! Peut-on le faire ? Le bricoleur ! Oui, on peut ! » Et c'est ça qui a sans doute inspiré le « Yes, we can ! » d'Obama.

- On reconnaît un demi-elfe soit à ses oreilles pointues ( trop pointues pour un humain, pas assez pour un elfe ), soit à une couleur de cheveux inhabituelle pour les humains ( prenez Yuan, par exemple, oreilles humaines, cheveux d'un bleu turquoise magnifique ). A mon avis, on ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité sur les parents de Préséa, d'Alicia et de Régal ! ( Zélos est considéré comme roux, donc il y échappe. )

- J'aime la subjectivité des synopsis dans TOS. Quand on est dans la base renégate près de Flanoir, le synopsis évoque les ptéroplans, « dérobés » par les Renégats après les événements des Monts Fooji. Juste un truc : Les ptéroplans appartenaient à la base aux Renégats, c'est Lloyd et son groupe qui les ont volés, donc les Renégats ont juste récupéré ce qui leur appartenait ! Non mais allô quoi ? Tu te fais voler, tu récupères ton bien et t'es encore considéré comme le méchant dans l'histoire ! Non mais allô quoi ? Vous me recevez ? C'est comme si je te disais t'as été violé mais c'est de ta faute. ( Ambroise vient de désactiver le mode Nabila, saloperie de virus informatique ! )

- Des cheveux d'argent... Raine et Génis descendent des Targaryen ?

- Est-ce que Yuan aussi a des problèmes de perte de cheveux, genre la grosse touche de cheveux sur son peigne ?

- Kratos est un DILF ( Note d'Ambroise : ne pas hésiter à demander la signification de l'acronyme ). La preuve ? La petite Diana de la quête des maillots de bain. Un peu plus et elle lui filait son numéro à Kratos. Au risque de le faire passer pour un pédophile.

- Il y a deux tours à Sylvarant. Celle du Salut et celle du Mana. Tu crois que ceux qui ont fait TOS ont été inspirés par le nom du deuxième tome du Seigneur des Anneaux ?

- Vu qu'il est roux, les coups de soleil de Zélos doivent être terribles !

- Vivre deux semaines dans une caravane, ça fait de moi une Nova au féminin ?

- D'ailleurs, Nova a-t-il un lien avec Mamy Nova ?

- Non, mais, entre nous, la petite Diana, elle est juste conne ? Parce que, quand Lloyd va la voir pour lui dire que sa mère la cherche, elle réplique qu'elle veut que ce soit un bel homme qui lui parle. Quand tu lui envoies Kratos, elle retourne dans les jupes maternelles. Or, beaucoup de gens, notamment Yuan et Pronyma, ont évoqué dans le jeu le fait que Lloyd et Kratos se ressemblent beaucoup. Vous voyez le problème ? Si les deux sont presque des copier-coller, pourquoi elle envoie bouler Lloyd pour dire oui à sa version dark et mature ?! Après, on s'étonne que je veuille rester nullipare...

- Pour désigner les pairings, on a souvent des contractions. Colloyd pour LloydxColette, Gesea pour GénisxPréséa, Kruan pour le KratosxYuan. Donc, le KratosxMartel, en toute logique, ça ferait le Matos. Classe.

- Quand on y pense, Martel était une sacrée veinarde ! Elle avait comme compagnons de voyage deux des mecs sur lesquels les filles fantasmes le plus dans le fandom TOS ! Elle avait deux beaux gosses pour elle toute seule !

- Yuan et Kratos, seuls sur le Mont Hima ou sur les Monts Fooji, est-ce que ça fait une version symphonienne de Brokeback Mountain ?

- Mon chien, il est comme Lloyd. Il est con mais il est gentil.

- Broder, c'est faire naître quelque chose à partir de rien. Donc, broder Zélos Wilder, est-ce que ça fait de moi sa nouvelle mère ?

- A quoi sert la Gamecube géante dans la base de Triet ?

- Le roi de Tésséha'lla ressemble à Jésus Christ.

- Ca serait le comble pour l'un des séraphins du Cruxis d'apprendre qu'il a une fille et que la mère de l'enfant l'ait appelée Séraphine.

- Heureusement que Botta n'est pas blond, car avec sa coupe, on l'aurait pris pour un super sayen.

- Le triangle amoureux YuanxMartelxKratos, ça donne en contraction le Kruel. J'ai envie de dire normal, pour un triangle amoureux, c'est forcément cruel, il y en a toujours un pour qui ça sent le gaz...

- D'ailleurs, Kruel, ça fait comme l'attaque de Roucoups dans Pokémon !

- Pour désigner les grossesses mâles dans les fanfictions, on utilise le terme de M-Preg, procédé fabuleux par lequel les couples gays peuvent enfanter et connaître la douce joie d'avoir un gosse qui leur vomit dessus. Le pendant lesbien, ça serait le F-Preg en toute logique ( Female Pregnancy ). Bah, si Colette et Raine étaient en couple, je serai leur fille née de ce F-Preg , vu ma passion pour les chiens et ma nullité pour la cuisine...

- Avant, comme Dieu, on avait Chuck Norris et ça faisait des Chuck Norris facts. Maintenant on a Botta et les Botta facts, parce que Dieu et Chuck Norris ne font pas le poids face à Botta !

- Moi : On va jouer à un jeu, Maman. Je te dis un nom et tu dois trouver une parodie de ce nom le plus vite possible. Kratos Aurion ! Ma mère : Krados Dufion.

- Ma mère : Montre moi la couleur que tu veux faire à tes cheveux. ( Je lui montre alors une photo de Lloyd ). Ma mère : Ah, c'est couleur chiasse alors ! Et comme ils sont en pétard ses cheveux ! Il a pêté trop fort ou quoi ? Moi : Maman ! C'est Lloyd, le fils de Kratos Aurion. Ma mère : Ah parce qu'il s'est reproduit en plus ?! Normal qu'il ait une couleur diarrhée pour ses cheveux alors, si Krados Dufion est son père.

- Ma mère alors que je lui montre une photo de Yuan : Quelle jolie jeune femme ! Moi : Maman, c'est un mec...

- Ma mère : Quel genre de cape tu veux ? ( Je lui montre la cape de Yuan ) Ma mère : Ah, bah c'est simple, il suffit d'aller acheter un drap !

- Ma mère à mon frère : Normal, t'es un ES. Et non pas un TOS ! T'as compris ? T'es ES, pas t'es OS. ( rit )

_XXXXXX_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, j'espère vous avoir fait rire ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, d'autres réflexions arriveront peut-être, sait-on jamais, les épiphanies mentales arrivent sans crier gare._

_Eh oui, ma mère et TOS, une grande histoire de rigolade._


End file.
